


Магия не знает, что такое сарказм

by majougari



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff without Plot, Loki Gets a Hug (Marvel), M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/pseuds/majougari
Summary: — Мне нужна помощь, Старк, — торжественно сказал Локи. — И я решил обратиться к тебе.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/gifts), [black_feather_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_feather_fiction/gifts).



> Твиттерский консилиум вынес на голосование предложение, что Локи нужно чаще обнимать. Решение принято единогласно.

Однажды утром Тони Старк, позёвывая, забрёл на кухню в поисках свежего кофе, а нашёл Локи.  
Локи стоял возле холодильника во всей своей великолепной броне и разглядывал магнитики, которые Мстители с недавних пор взяли за правило привозить из путешествий и миссий.  
Было восемь утра.  
— Привет, Локи, — глупо сказал Тони. А что ему оставалось делать?  
Локи живо обернулся.  
— Тони Старк! — радостно и немного удивлённо воскликнул он, будто встретить Тони в его собственном доме было редкой удачей. И протянул руку.  
Тони смотрел на руку, отчаянно смаргивая остатки сонливости.  
— Джарвис, почему сигнализация не сработала?  
— Локи просил не включать сирены, — ответил Джарвис.  
— Не хотел тебя будить, — вклинился Локи.  
— Спасибо, Локи, — машинально сказал Тони. — В смысле попросил? Просто попросил? И ты послушался?  
— В протоколе не предусмотрено действий на этот случай, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Я проявил инициативу.  
— Молодец, дружище. Молодец. — Тони обошёл Локи, потыкал кнопки на кофе-машине и с горьким разочарованием вспомнил, что она сломалась ещё вчера. Он так и умрёт, даже толком не проснувшись.  
— Мне нужна помощь, Старк, — торжественно сказал Локи, устав стоять с протянутой рукой. — И я решил обратиться к тебе.  
— Почему ко мне? — Тони прислонился к бесполезной кофе-машине и мысленно проклял мгновение, когда решил вылезти из постели. — Неужели во всём бескрайнем космосе не нашлось других неудачников?  
Локи слегка поморщился.  
— У меня не было выбора. Если Тор узнает, насколько я сейчас бессилен, я ещё до заката окажусь в асгардской темнице, и это включая суд и оглашение приговора с перерывом на обед. Любой из твоих товарищей-героев мигом сдаст меня ЩИТу или эйнхериям…  
— А я не сдам, — насмешливо перебил Тони.  
— Спасибо тебе, Тони Старк, — Локи схватил Тони за руку, и вокруг их запястий тут же заплясали колдовские зелёные искры. — Теперь не сдашь.   
— Стой, стой, стой! — Тони безуспешно пытался вырвать руку из железной хватки. — Это было не обещание!  
— Магия не знает, что такое сарказм, — усмехнулся Локи. — Контракт уже заключён, так что ты никому не скажешь, что я здесь, и обеспечишь мне защиту, пока я не восстановлю силы.  
— Ничего себе ты губу раскатал. Не бывает таких однобоких контрактов, — угрюмо отрезал Тони. — Что я получу взамен?  
Локи выхватил прямо из воздуха огромную чашку, благоухающую кофейным духом, и с широкой улыбкой протянул её Тони:  
— В пределах разумного — всё что пожелаешь.

Тони быстро обнаружил, что в пределы разумного у Локи умещалось чрезвычайно малое количество вещей. Уму непостижимо, как человек может прожить полторы тысячи лет и при этом так узко мыслить. Однако собеседником он был обаятельным и интересным, когда этого хотел, — а Локи, похоже, очень хотел сегодня быть обаятельным и интересным. После кофе они переместились в одну из не самых секретных мастерских, где скоротали время за приятной беседой («Так что случилось с твоей магией? — Неприятный инцидент») и попытками составить научную картину мира на основании самых современных достижений человеческой и асгардской мысли («Давно столько не смеялся. У вас, мидгардцев, просто уморительные представления о многомерности пространства. — Спасибо»). Тони так и не удалось уговорить Локи наколодовать что-нибудь перед сканерами для последующего анализа, но он неожиданно легко позволил втянуть себя в обсуждение теоретических оснований. Для уха заядлого скептика они звучали как полная чушь, но Тони прикусил язык и внимательно слушал, с удивлением замечая, как у Локи всё больше блестят глаза и развязывается язык.   
— Намерение, — с удовольствием повторил Локи, покачивая в воздухе своим опустевшим стаканом. — Любая магическая работа начинается с намерения, которое берёт начало в воле заклинающего. А воля, как ты уже знаешь, — краеугольный камень, на котором…  
— Да помню я. Ты ужасно могучий и волевой, — добродушно согласился Тони. К этому моменту они вернулись в пентхаус, устроились в одной из гостиных на удобнейшем диване перед телевизором и игнорировали уже третью часть «Гарри Поттера» на экране. Сложно было упомнить, когда и почему Локи успел забраться на диван с ногами и почти улечься на Тони, но к этому определённо имела отношение почти опустевшая бутылка скотча, до которой Тони никак не мог дотянуться, потому что обеими руками обнимал Локи, чтобы он не свалился с дивана. Спорить в таком положении было неудобно, да и лень, если честно. К тому же Тони всегда считал выпендрёж одной из базовых потребностей человека, а Локи выглядел так, будто очень, очень давно не получал шанса распустить хвост перед благодарной аудиторией.  
— Ты мне лучше скажи, как это твоё намерение переводится на язык магической физики. В какой форме магическая энергия получает о нём сведения? Телепатия? Смс? Шифровка из центра? А если что-нибудь перепутается по дороге и она всё неправильно поймёт?  
— Не глупи, Старк, ты же считаешься умным человеком, — сказал Локи пьяным то ли от скотча, то ли от хвастовства голосом. — Магическая энергия — не просто инструмент, который ты используешь, она и есть ты. Это буквальное физическое воплощение твоей воли, вызываемое к жизни намерением её осуществить.  
— Хм-м, удобно, — сказал Тони. — Как же тогда получилось, что сегодня утром мы заключили магический контракт на основе моей шутки?  
Локи замер в его руках.  
— Видишь ли, Старк, — осторожно начал он. — Магия законов гостеприимства имеет свои правила, и поскольку в тот момент я находился под твоей крышей, это могло стать основанием…  
— Ты просто наколдовал зелёные искорки и сделал вид, что это волшебный контракт, да?  
Локи вскочил с дивана и поспешно сделал несколько шагов назад.  
— Только давай без насилия и рукоприкладства, это совершенно лишнее, — быстро сказал он.  
Тони поднялся из своего полулежачего положения, чтобы сесть по-человечески, и потёр лицо обеими руками.  
— У тебя и с магией, небось, всё в порядке.  
Локи высокомерно вздёрнул подбородок.  
— Шутка немного затянулась, но я ничего не выведывал и не крал, так что любые претензии…  
— Ладно, — сказал Тони.  
Локи нахмурился и немного помолчал.  
— Если хочешь кого-то винить — вини Тора. Не будь он сейчас в Асгарде…  
— Как скажешь, — кивнул Тони.  
Молчание затянулось.  
— Просто сейчас Йоль, а провести его в одиночестве — очень плохая примета, — нехотя выдавил Локи.  
— Тебя не пригласили?  
Локи злобно сверлил взглядом стену.  
Чёрт бы вас побрал, грустные одинокие злодеи. Тони со вздохом откинулся на подлокотник дивана и улёгся поудобнее.  
— Иди сюда, — сказал он, протянув к изумлённому Локи обе руки и пожамкав в воздухе пальцами. — Идём-идём, ты же не хочешь провести Йоль в одиночестве? Не знаю как ты, а лично я очень суеверный.  
— Я тоже. — Локи осторожно сел на краешек дивана и не стал сильно сопротивляться, когда Тони уложил его в прежнее положение и снова обнял.  
— Чёрт, — пробормотал Тони спустя полторы минуты. — В горле пересохло.  
Локи молча выхватил из воздуха чашку горячего кофе и передал ему.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Тони, осторожно дуя на кофе. — А ещё знаешь, у меня что-то ступни сводит, ты не мог бы…  
— Заткнись, — прошептал Локи, не открывая глаз.  
— Ладно, — с улыбкой согласился Тони.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Мне нечего сказать в своё оправдание.)

— Настало время платить по счетам, Старк!  
Тони выронил прототип взрывной стрелы и на мгновение даже порадовался, что ещё не успел сделать прототип собственно взрывным. В следующее мгновение он начал бояться, что уже никогда не успеет это сделать. Голос у него за спиной принадлежал Локи. И это была _самая секретная_ мастерская.  
— Ой, привет, — с деланным радушием сказал Тони и медленно обернулся, стараясь не делать резких движений.  
Возле соседнего верстака (слишком близко!) действительно стоял Локи. Лицо у него было не очень разъярённое, но Тони решил пока не расслабляться. С того йольского вечера с объятиями на диване прошла уже неделя, а за целую неделю гордый и мнительный человек вроде Локи мог передумать уйму вещей. Например, смертельно обидеться. Или решить, что пора убрать свидетелей.  
Беглый осмотр (великолепная броня, длинные ноги, высокие скулы, изящная полуулыбка, очарова… хм, толстая книга под мышкой, в руке бутылка… вина?) очевидных угроз не выявил, и Тони осторожно улыбнулся.  
— Ну, ты готов? — нетерпеливо спросил Локи.  
— Нет, — честно ответил Тони. — Вообще-то я ещё слишком молод, и мир вряд ли вынесет такую потерю. Может, разойдёмся полюбовно?  
Локи нахмурился.  
— Зачем же расходиться? Я только что пришёл. И готов составить тебе компанию этим вечером.  
— Сегодня опять какой-то праздник? — недогадливо ляпнул Тони  
— Ты оказал мне гостеприимство в Йоль. Я не желаю быть в долгу перед смертным, — сообщил Локи надменным тоном, который просто кричал «мне уже надоедает придумывать оправдания, и если ты задашь ещё хоть один вопрос — прольётся кровь».  
Тони, разумеется, задал вопрос.  
— К тебе или ко мне?

Тони безропотно позволил Локи привести себя в ту же самую гостиную и усадить на тот же самый диван. Он уже сообразил, что убивать его сегодня не будут. Скорее всего, Локи даже не заметил, как Тони в прошлый раз фоткал его смешное спящее лицо! Удача.  
Вино из Альвхейма оказалось лёгким и почти пресным на вкус (Локи снисходительно предположил, что вкусовые рецепторы Тони просто выгорели за годы злоупотребления виски), компания — ещё более приятной (на этот раз Локи сам сел поближе и даже осмелился приобнять Тони за плечи), а книга — сборником однообразных пересказов стародавних сражений.  
— И пронзил его Один Всеотец своим мечом, и отрубил ему голову. И вытекло из него столько крови, что в ней утонула третья часть всех инеистых турсов в тот день. Оставшееся же воинство ётунов…  
— …Они тоже поубивали. Я уже догадался, — перебил Тони. — Я даже могу предположить, что этим закончатся и все остальные рассказы в этой книжке. Тебе самому не скучно?  
Локи немного отстранился, чтобы бросить на Тони суровый взгляд.  
— Ты поделился со мной хмелем и легендами твоего народа. Я отвечаю тем же. Эти сказания знает каждый ребёнок в Асгарде. Это наша история, это первое знакомство с девятью мирами, которые клянётся защищать каждый асгардский воин…  
— Погоди, так эти ётуны тоже живут в одном из девяти миров?  
— В Ётунхейме.  
— И они сейчас подданные Асгарда?  
— Да, — кивнул Локи. — После войны Ётунхейм признал власть Всеотца и был заключён мир.  
— Занятное знакомство с девятью мирами получается, — протянул Тони, чувствуя, как в душе поднимается непонятное раздражение. — Пока что мы узнали, что цверги — жадные идиоты, тёмные альвы — садисты и мизантропы, а ётуны — варвары и людоеды.   
Все следы дружелюбия сбежали с лица Локи.  
— Они и есть варвары и людоеды, — холодно ответил он.  
— Что, вся планета? — насмешливо спросил Тони. — Без обид, но ты знаешь хоть одного ётуна? Лично, по имени?  
Локи поджал губы.  
— Знаю.  
— И как, ел он детей?  
— Он бросил собственное дитя умирать, потому что оно родилось слишком маленьким и слабым, — язвительно ответил Локи.  
— Ты это лично видел, или тебе асы рассказали?  
— Смертный, — процедил Локи, бледнея от злости. — Твоя раса только вчера с деревьев спустилась. Не смей делать вид, будто что-то понимаешь в деяниях богов и можешь судить их.   
Тони отобрал у Локи книжку и начал быстро листать её.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Локи.  
— Интересно, что же тут про жалких смертных написано, — отозвался Тони, мельком просматривая иллюстрации. — Конечно, мудрые и великодушные асы не истребили всю нашу планету подчистую, а значит, мы не так плохи, как тёмные альвы…  
Локи вырвал книгу у него из рук и встал.  
— Если ты так ищешь повод, чтобы оскорбиться и выставить меня из своего дома, — сказал он, даже не глядя на Тони, — можешь больше не трудиться.  
Локи исчез раньше, чем Тони успел открыть рот. И это, вероятно, было к лучшему, потому что в тот момент он не сказал бы ничего хорошего.

Два месяца спустя Тони начал подозревать, что, возможно, перегнул палку. И что, вероятно, был не так уж прав. И что странное поскрёбывающее чувство внутри может быть пресловутыми муками совести, о которых он столько слышал. Мысли снова и снова возвращались к довольной улыбке, с которой Локи предъявил ему очередной дурацкий повод провести вечер в дружеской компании, тесно прижавшись друг к другу и распивая вино. И что Тони сделал с этой улыбкой?  
Локи после этого как в воду канул. У него не было телефона, чтобы завалить его покаянными смсками, или дома, где можно было бы грустно постоять под окнами, и, несмотря на готовность Тони выяснять отношения с суперзлодеем даже на глазах у всей команды Мстителей, Локи больше не появлялся на публике, чтобы попытаться захватить Землю или превратить факел в руке Статуи Свободы в вафельный рожок с пломбиром.  
Поэтому Тони сразу перешёл к следующему логическому шагу и использовал связи и шантаж.  
— Привет, Тор, — сказал он однажды утром заспанному Тору, завтракавшему хлопьями на общей кухне. — Передай Локи, что у меня есть фотки, на которых он спит с открытым ртом.  
— Старк… — начал Тор.  
— Конечно же, ты не знаешь, как с ним связаться, дружище, — отмахнулся Тони. — Я в курсе. Просто передай.  
— Откуда, — медленно сказал Тор, — у тебя фотографии моего спящего брата, Старк?  
Если подумать, у этого плана были некоторые недостатки.

Локи появился в гостиной тем же вечером (такая оперативность бросала некоторую тень на пламенные уверения Тора, что он не поддерживает контактов с братом). В отличие от прошлых встреч, на этот раз он был в полном боевом облачении и сжимал в руках посох с очень острым на вид лезвием на конце.  
— Старк, — прошипел он. — Если тебе настолько надоело жить…  
— Прости, — быстро сказал Тони. — Я повёл себя как мудила.  
Локи так удивился, что, похоже, не нашёлся что ответить.  
— Прозвучит невероятно, но в мои намерения не входило тебя оскорбить, — продолжил Тони, пользуясь шансом договорить прежде, чем его насадят на вертел, как индейку. — Но раз уж я всё равно это сделал, думаю, будет только честно дать тебе возможность ответить тем же.  
Локи неохотно опустил посох.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он, похоже, не до конца ещё расставшись с мыслью сделать из Тони шашлык.  
Тони улыбнулся и поманил его к дивану. Журнальный столик перед ним уже был завален небольшими книжечками.  
— Я обругал сказки твоего детства, а ты теперь можешь обругать сказки, на которых вырос я. Всё по справедливости. Не сдерживайся, я это заслужил.  
Локи, наконец, смягчился.  
— Разумно, — согласился он и взял в руки одну из книжечек. — Что это?  
— О, — ответил Тони. — Это один из величайших памятников мидгардской культуры. Комиксы о Капитане Америке.


End file.
